


Kili, son of Bofur

by Mycreativewritings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is a cute father, Bombur and Bifur are amazing uncles, Fili adores Kili, Kili is his son, Kili is very shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycreativewritings/pseuds/Mycreativewritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is the son of Bofur, the toymaker. Fili is his best friend and Bombur and Bifur are great uncles. </p><p>*worst summary ever*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will just add little stories of Bofur as Kili's dad as I actually really like this:)

“Dis, if you miss me, I will be in town. I’m going to inform everyone about the upcoming feast.” Thorin called out and opened the door that lead outside. He suddenly felt something run past him and he turned around, confused. He heard giggling and looked back. Golden hair was bouncing up and down and he looked down to find his nephew Fili.

Thorin sighed and leaned against the doorframe: “Do you want to say something, Fili?” “I’m coming with you!” Fili exclaimed. Thorin stood straight: “Does your mother agree on that? You don’t need to do any chores?” Fili stopped jumping and looked down. Thorin bend down and lay a hand on his shoulder: “Shall we just sneak out without her knowing? She can’t”-

“I can’t what, Thorin Oakenshield?”

Thorin closed his eyes for a second, sighed and opened them again. He stood up and turned around to face his sister and Fili’s mother, Dis.

Dis stood in the doorframe, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. "What were you planning on doing with my boy, dear brother?" "Fili wants to come with me." Thorin simply stated. "Fili still has to clean the mess he made when he walked into the house with his shoes covered in mud." Dis said, lowering her eyebrow.

“Mother, please?” Fili begged. “I don’t know, baby. You do need to clean it up..” Dis said. “Sister, let the boy come with me. It is a beautiful day and Fili can’t stay home all day long.” Thorin said. Dis raised her eyebrow again. “Mother, can I please go with uncle? I’ll clean up when I get home again!” the young boy exclaimed. Dis grinned: “Can you promise me that, sweetheart?” Fili nodded with his head and with pleading eyes, he looked at her. That broke her and she gave in: “Alright, you can go. But don’t be gone for too long.” That was directed at Thorin, who gave her a short nod: “I promise. Come on, Fili.” He lifted Fili on his shoulders and walked off. Dis smiled at the two and walked into her little garden.

* * *

 

“And then, it’s finished!” Kili’s eyes grew big as his dad Bofur showed him the wooden dragon he just made. Having a toy maker as dad had its benefits.

Bofur smiled when he saw his son’s eyes and gave him the dragon: “There you go, little one. Have fun with it.” He ruffled his hair and Kili jumped up. He gave his dad a small kiss on his cheek and without saying another word, he ran out of the store.

Bofur stood up from the little stool he sat one, peaked outside to see what Kili was doing and tapped some water to clean his hands.

Kili stood at the windowsill of his father’s workplace. He had placed his dragon on it and was letting walk from one side to the other. That morning, Bofur had grabbed, per usual, the front bits of his hair and clipped at the back of his head just so it wouldn’t get in the way. But while playing it always got loose again.

The hair fell a bit in front of his eyes and Kili was constantly busy getting it out of his face.

When the little boy did it once again, something blocked the sun away from him. Kili grabbed his little dragon and turned around. Due to the sun, that what was standing in front of him was one big black spot. Kili dropped his dragon and wanted to run back inside to his dad, when Bofur came walking out of the place himself. Kili sprinted to him and hid behind his back.

Bofur was a little surprised when he felt Kili clinging on him and looked up to find what scared him, ready to protect Kili from whatever it was. He started laughing when he found Thorin standing there, with Fili on his shoulders.

Fili was looking a bit worried: “Did we scare Kili?” Bofur chuckled and bend down to Kili: “Laddie, it’s just Thorin and Fili. Look, don’t be scared.” Bofur stood up again and lay his hand on the back of Kili’s head. “Don’t worry, lad. Kili did not see you because the sun was shading you.” Bofur assured him.

He turned to Thorin, who was helping Fili off his shoulders. “So, what can I help you with today?” Bofur asked. “Uncle is going to throw a huge party tomorrow night!” Fili exclaimed before Thorin got the chance to open his mouth.

Thorin grinned and said: “Fili is right. I will and I’m here to invite you and Kili to come.” “That sounds really nice! Do you hear that, Kee?” Kili nodded a bit shy and looked at Fili. “You’re coming too, right?” Fili asked hopeful. Kili looked up at Bofur, who smiled back: “Of course he will come. Where else does he need to go?” Kili smiled and turned back to Fili: “Do you want to see the new toys dad made today?” “Yes!” Fili smiled and followed Kili back inside. “Don’t break anything!” Thorin called after them and sighed.

“Do I need to bring anything?” Bofur asked, turning back to Thorin. He shook his head: “No, everything is provided by myself and mostly Dis. All you need to bring is Kili. More is not necessary.” Thorin said, grinning. Bofur laughed: “That won’t be a problem. I wasn’t planning on leaving him home alone anyway. He’s so young. I’m only fearing that he will be very shy.” He smiled up at Thorin. “Don’t fear, master Bofur. Fili will make sure Kili doesn’t have time to be shy. My nephew is way too excited not to involve Kili in everything.” Bofur chuckled: “He always is.” Thorin laughed and said: “I know. Fili loves Kili. He thinks he’s so cute and little.” “Because he is.” Bofur said, looking back inside to find Kili explaining, in the best way possible, everything to Fili, who was listening very interested. He turned back to Thorin, who was doing the same thing.

“Alright. I think we need to go further now. All the dwarfs need to know and I’d like to tell them myself.” Thorin said and Bofur nodded. Thorin looked inside and said: “Fili, come on. We need to go further.” Fili sighed: “Can’t it wait, uncle? I want to play with Kili!” Thorin smiled: “No, no. If we don’t go now, your mother will kill me for not bringing you home on time.” “Kill you?!’ Kili’s mouth fell open in shock. “No, he means that mother won’t be happy. That is what uncle said to me, at least.” Fili explained, getting Kili to nod and Bofur to just roll his eyes.

He walked up to the two and picked up Kili: “It’s a perfect timing. I need to go to the market to pick up some new material for the toys.” “Indeed perfect timing. Come on, Fili. Tomorrow night you’ll see Kili again.” Fili sighed: “Alright. Bye Kili! See you tomorrow!” Fili waved at Kili and Kili waved back before letting his dad walk outside with him, following the two royals.

“Good luck, Thorin. I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” Bofur said and Thorin smiled at him: “Thank you, Bofur. Enjoy your time on the market with Kili.” “I will. Let’s go, little one. Bye!” Bofur waved at Thorin and Fili and turned in the opposite direction, having Kili turned around in his arms, waving at Fili. Fili was doing the exact same thing back, having Thorin to constantly remind him to keep on walking.

* * *

 

The next day it was the day of the party, Durin’s day. Bofur was busy cleaning his workplace and making sure Kili wouldn’t injure himself.

Kili was a bit nervous that day. He knew about the party and the idea of so many dwarfs in one place freaked him out a little. So if was also Bofur’s job to keep Kili calm. He didn’t like seeing his little dwarfling nervous so therefore he tried everything to calm down those nerves.

Bifur and Bombur had asked him if they could come with him and Kili, as one big family. All the dwarfs arrived at the party with their family and Bifur and Bombur didn’t want to be an exception. Lucky for them, so didn’t Bofur. He didn’t mind going with just Kili, but it would be much more fun with his brother and cousin.

So, late in the afternoon, Bombur and Bifur arrived and for a few moments, Kili forgot about his nerves and ran to his uncles.

Bombur and Bifur both loved Kili more than anything. Even more than Erebor. He was their little ball of energy and the only child related to them. They both loved children and children loved them but Kili was always the special one. And they were proud to show he was their nephew. He may be no royal kid, but Kili was loved by every single dwarf in the village and surroundings. He was the youngest dwarf of the village and everyone always adored the little cute boy. Bombur and Bifur were more or less bragging about the fact Kili was their little nephew to everyone who was interested.

Bombur was playing with the little boy when Bofur walked into the room with Kili’s boots. “Laddie, we need to put on your boots. We’re about to leave.” Kili got up and walked up to his dad. Bofur lifted him up and sat him down on the table.

Bifur was making weird faces behind Bofur, making Kili giggle. And every time Bofur turned around, Bifur immediately stopped, making Kili giggle even more.

After a lot of struggles and giggles, they were ready to go. Bombur lifted Kili on his shoulders and together with Bifur and Bofur, the company walked to the big field just outside the village.

~~

The big tree in the middle of the field was lighted up by Dis. She had put little lights in the tree to get everyone in a more festive spirit. Unfortunately, one of the lights had broken because Fili had stepped on it. It didn’t matter, the lights were working perfectly fine and Dis seemed happy.

Thorin was standing next to the tree, talking to Balin and Dwalin. Dis stood behind him, adjusting Fili’s coat and telling him not to disturb anyone.

The small company walked onto the field and Bombur lifted Kili off his shoulders. Kili left Bombur to cling himself to his dad. Bofur understood the message and wrapped one arm around Kili’s shoulders. It was quite crowded and Bofur did his best to not lose Kili in the crowd. Bombur and Bifur were fortunately doing the same.Bifur even lifted a fist to a dwarf who got too close to Kili for his liking. Bofur just kept Kili very close to him by keeping his arm wrapped around his little shoulders and the other hand on Kili's head.

They walked up to the little group at the tree and greeted them.

“How pleasant to see you all made it! Hang on, where is the little one?” Dwalin said, a bit confused not seeing Kili.

At ‘little one’, Fili left his mother and got to the others.

Thorin grinned a bit and looked up at Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, waiting for an answer. Bofur looked behind him and gently pushed Kili forward: “No need to hide, little one. They are all friends.” Balin looked down at him and smiled: “Hello, I’m happy to see you here.” Kili blushed and hid a bit in his dad’s tunic. Bofur smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Bombur, Bifur, come on, I need to show you something." Dwalin took Bombur and Bifur under his wing, leaving Balin, Thorin, Bofur and Dis behind.

Fili walked up to Kili: “Do you want to go and play?” Kili looked up at Bofur, as if he was asking for permission. “Go on, go and play.” Bofur said and ruffled Kili's hair. Fili grabbed Kili's hand, but Bofur stopped them: "Wait, Kili. Your hair is loose. Hang on." He readjusted Kili's hair and let the two run off. Or more Fili dragging Kili along with him.

“You did an excellent job, Dis.” Bofur complimented, watching as Kili and Fili were chasing imaginary orcs.

Dis smiled: “Thanks, master Bofur. I tried my best to make it as good as possible. Knowing my brother it always needs to be perfect.” Thorin rolled his eyes and Dis took off to talk to some female dwarfs.

“Kili has grown since the last time I saw him.” Balin said, who didn’t see Kili as much as he liked to.

Bofur smiled at him: “He sure did. The lad is growing to be a real teenager soon.” “Well, soon I wouldn’t call it. He’s still a baby practically.” Thorin said, watching his nephew carefully playing with Kili.

“He’s my baby, for sure. But in my eyes he’s growing too fast. Where is the time I could still hold him in my arms, wrapped in a blanket?” “You still have time to enjoy him being so little. Fili has just gotten out of it and he is being rebellious, you don’t want to know.” Thorin said, sighing. Balin laughed. The old dwarf was like a grandfather to Fili and therefore more or less a babysitter for him when neither Thorin and Dis could keep an eye on him. Fili had tried a lot of pranks on Balin before trying them on Thorin, so he knew where Thorin was coming from.

“Kili hasn’t done anything to me yet. But I’m afraid he will do that soon, knowing Bifur.” Bofur said. The men laughed and continued talking while keeping an eye on the little ones.

It seemed highly necessary because not so long after the men had sat down, Balin saw Kili lying on the ground with Fili sitting next to him, concern and fear all over his face.

Bofur was up within a second and rushed over to the two boys. Thorin sighed and ran after him.

“It wasn’t my fault! I did not hurt Kili! Or I-I did n-not intend to!” Fili exclaimed once he saw his uncle and Bofur rushing over to them. Kili was crying and trying to get up.

“No one said you did anything, my dear nephew. What happened?” Thorin asked while Bofur picked up Kili. Bofur kissed him on his forehead when he saw the tears running down the face.

“We were playing and Kili suddenly tripped!” Fili explained, rushing up to Bofur to check on Kili.

Kili was still crying and Bofur gave him a big hug: “Where are you hurt, little one?” “M-My knee!” Kili sobbed and hid his face in Bofur’s neck. Bofur sat Kili back on the ground and inspected the little wound on Kili’s knee. “Oh little one, shall we go and cover it?” Bofur picked him up again after Kili nodded at him. “I’m sorry, Kili!” Fili cried out. “Fili, you don’t need to feel guilty. You did not do anything. Do you want to come and help me taking care of Kili’s wound?” Bofur asked, looking at Fili. He nodded immediately and followed Bofur while constantly checking on Kili. Thorin shook his head and walked back to Balin.

Dis had joined the other dwarfs in the meantime and looked up at Thorin: “What’s going on?” “Kili tripped and your son feels guilty.” Thorin said, sitting down again. Balin smiled and Dis sighed: “Fili feels guilty for everything that happens. Poor boy can’t even sleep because of that. Last night, Fili felt guilty for a bird that flew into our window. He was certain it was his mistake.” Thorin grinned and sighed: “I will make sure he won’t feel guilty once this is over, alright? He will sleep tonight.” “I better hope so. I will go check on Kili, maybe Bofur needs my help.”

Bombur and Bifur happened to see Kili falling and immediately fell back into protection mode. Bofur was fast to get to his son and before they could do anything, Bofur had taken Kili with him to take care of him. The two dwarfs had to wait for them to get back. And once they did, they rushed over to Kili and decided to keep him and Fili company for the rest of the night.

The night did not take long for the two dwarflings. Kili and Fili got tired and had to be brought to bed. Bombur and Bifur decided to stay for a little longer and Bofur took off to bring Kili to bed. Dis decided to do the same with Fili and Thorin obviously had to stay. The three men all gave their kin a kiss on the forehead and waved at them as they took off.

* * *

 

Being the gentleman as ever, Bofur walked Dis home. Just to make sure. Kili and Fili said goodnight to each other and Kili even gave Fili a hug to let him know it wasn’t his fault that his knee hurt. Bofur smiled at him and picked him up again. Kili lay his head on his shoulder, showing he was tired. Bofur and Dis said goodnight and Bofur carried Kili home.

As soon as Bofur got home, he pulled off Kili’s shoes and put him in bed immediately. Kili fell asleep in one instance and Bofur gave him a kiss on his forehead: “Goodnight, my little one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili comes over to have a little sleepover at Kili's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I had a small writers block.. But here it goes again! I wrote this during my vacation in Spain but had no wifi to post it.. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Laddie, be careful, alright? Stay close to my stand.” Bofur adjusts Kili’s collar as he looks at him. It is the weekly market and as usual, Bofur has got his own stand as well. Kili always joins him because he likes it and because Bofur can’t leave him home alone yet. Especially not today, his wife Rona is out to the Iron Hills to visit an old cousin of hers.

And by now, people all know Kili will be around and they love it. Most of the dwarfs come to Bofur’s stand to say hello to the little dwarfling every once in a while.

Kili eagerly nods with his head: “I know, you say that all the time!” Bofur laughs and ruffles his hair: “Well then, go and don’t cause any trouble, eh?” “I won’t, da!” the little boy exclaims and runs around the table, onto the market.

Bofur smiles and turns back to give all of the toys that he sells a good spot in his stand. He can see Kili in the corner of his eye, talking to his uncle Bombur. Bombur is laughing at something and starts tickling Kili.

Knowing his son is not too far away and safe, Bofur turns back to his stand and sees his first customer just walking over to him.

“Lady Dis! What a pleasant surprise!” Bofur exclaims cheerfully. Dis smiles widely at him, holding Fili’s hand and carrying a basket in the other.

“Hello there, Bofur. How great to see you still have your stand here.” Dis says, Fili pulling her hand. She looks down and asks: “Fili, what’s the matter?” “Where is Kili?” Fili asks, looking away from his mother to face Bofur. Bofur looks away and bends a little over the table. He points to a stand a little further away and says: “Kili is right over there, laddie.” Bofur smiles and Fili’s face brightens up: “I’ll see you later, mother!” “Don’t go too far and behave!” Dis yells after him but Fili is already gone off to Kili and Bombur.

Dis sighs and shakes her head. Bofur chuckles and asks: “So, and what can I do for you today?” “Well, I came to ask you something rather important. Next week me, Thorin and Balin have to go to an important meeting in the Iron Hills. I have to be there because they want me to know everything immediately. I won’t actually be allowed to join in the meeting.” Dis says, slightly turning her head to keep a good eye on what Fili is doing.

“Oh, alright. And what can I do?” Bofur asks, in slight confusion. He hears Kili’s voice getting louder and turns his head to look at him. He is playing with Bombur and Fili. He sees his own son climb on top of Bombur and he yells: “Kili! Get off your uncle, you might hurt him!” Kili quickly climbs off Bombur and the bigger dwarf ruffles his hair playfully.

Bofur sees Kili shaking a bit and calls out: “Bombur! Button up Kili’s coat for me, please! Don’t want him to catch a cold.” Bombur thumbs up to him and bends to Kili. Fili is eager to help him out as well and rushes over to the other side of Kili.

Bofur grins and turns back to Dis. She continues her story. “As you could guess, this will mean Fili will be home alone. Dwalin is not exactly the right babysitter and all the dwarfs that I can trust with him will be gone as well. All the dwarfs, except for you.”

Bofur looks at her and starts nodding. “So, I want to ask if he could stay with you and Rona for as long as I’m away. Unfortunately, that will be quite long so I was hoping if Fili could sleep over as well.” Dis finishes her story.

Bofur doesn’t have to think hard about that: “But of course he can stay, lady Dis. Kili would love it and I am sure my wife will so too. I will love it most certainly. When is he coming?” Dis smiles brightly, happy with that answer, and says: “Next week’s Wednesday. I will pick him up at probably somewhere around Friday.” “Very well then. That’s settled. I will see you appear somewhere during Wednesday. Does Fili know about it?” Bofur looks at Dis and she shakes her head: “I didn’t want to wake up any excitement in case things wouldn’t work out. I will tell him tonight.” Bofur nods and turns around to Kili: “Kili! Come here, you need to eat something. Come on.”

Kili says goodbye to Bombur and runs back to his father with Fili. They are laughing and Kili is trying to keep up with Fili.

When they arrive at the stand, Dis takes the hand of Fili and says: “I will take my leaving now, hearing you are going to eat. Thank you again, Bofur.” Bofur nods and picks up Kili. The little boy looks at his father in confusion and asks: “Thank you for what?” Bofur gives him a kiss in his hair and says: “You’ll see later, my son. Be patient.” Kili pouts and looks down at Fili. Fili smiles at him and he smiles back.

“You are most welcome, Dis. May it all go well for you and the others.” Bofur says and warps one arm around Kili’s waist. Dis smiles at him and says to Fili: “Come on, my darling. Let’s go home.” Fili nods and turns to Kili. He waves at him and says: “Bye, Kili!” Kili waves back and buries his head in Bofur’s neck. Bofur ruffles his hair and places a sign on the stand.

He walks around it and looks at Dis. He says: “I’ll see you later then, I suppose.” “You will. Have a good day.” Dis says and nods with her head at Bofur. She turns around and walks away with Fili, who waves one last time at Kili. Bofur turns around with Kili in his arms and says: “Come on, let’s get something to eat.” Kili nods and before his father can put his first step, Kili asks: “Da, when will Ma come back?” “Tomorrow, little one. That’s nice, isn’t it?” Bofur says and starts walking away to get something to eat.

~~

“Is he really coming?” Kili exclaims after Bofur told him Fili will be staying with them. He had told Rona, his wife, first and she also doesn’t mind at all with him coming to them for a couple of days.

Bofur nods and says: “Yes, he will. And he’ll be sleeping in your room during that time. Which is why I need to ask from your mother for you to clean it up in there for him.” Bofur grabs a broom and Kili asks: “When is he coming?” “Tomorrow, laddie. So we are going to clean the house for a bit, alright? Ma will help you with your room.” Bofur smiles at his son and Kili quickly nods. Bofur ruffles his hair and says: “Of you go then, love. Ma is already there.” Kili runs away as fast as his little legs can go. Bofur grins and shakes his head. He turns around and starts cleaning the house, hearing his wife helping out their son.

A little later, the house is as new again. All the food is back on the shelves, the two soft couches in their living area are clean, there are new wood blocks next to the fire place and the windows are clean and well.

Kili has cleaned up everything with his mother in his room and is as excited as can be. Everything he wants to show Fili he has put in front of everything else in his room. He also thought about everything he wants to show the prince, around the neighbourhood. Basically, everything is set out just fine.

Six days later, Dis is walking with Fili to Bofur’s house. It is located in a lovely place, with lots of space and nice dwarfs. Bofur’s shop and working space are right next to his cosy wooden house and Dis is glad she has chosen this place for Fili to stay.

When she and Fili arrive, Kili is sitting in the grass in front of their house, trying to catch a small, yellow butterfly. Bofur is wiping away leaves on their path whiles whistling a song. Rona is sitting next to Kili, playing with him.

“Kili!” Fili exclaims and lets go of his mother’s hand. Dis warmly smiles and watches as Fili runs to his younger friend.

Kili looks up when he hears Fili’s voice and smiles brightly. He turns to his mother and father and exclaims: “Da! Ma! Fili is here!” To prove his point, Kili points towards the open gate. Bofur stops wiping and looks up to find Dis walking after her son, who is making his way over to Kili. He turns to his wife and smiles. Rona grins back and stands up.

“Shall I help you up, sweetheart?” She looks at her son and Kili nods, failing to push himself up. She wraps her arms around his waist and lifts him up. “There you go.” She gives him a kiss on his forehead and a gentle pat on his bum.

Dis arrives just after Fili and greets the family cheerfully.

“How good to see you!” Rona beams and gives Dis a hug. Dis hugs her back, Bofur chuckling behind them. When they release, Dis says: “It’s lovely to see you again as well! Where have you been?” Rona laughs and says: “I’ve been at my cousin’s in the Iron Hills for a visit. I hadn’t seen him and his family for a long time.” Dis smiles and nods, slightly turning her head. Fili and Kili are chasing each other and already enjoying their time.

“So, on Friday I’ll be back again. It will be late but that’s why I can only pick him up on Saturday.” Dis says and both Rona and Bofur nod. Bofur wraps his arm around Rona’s shoulder and looks at his son.

Dis crouches down and opens up her arms. Fili stops chasing Kili and runs to his mother. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a tight hug.

She pulls back again and keeps her arms around Fili’s waist. She looks him into the eyes and says: “Darling, I will be away for a few days, you know that. That’s why you’ll be staying with Kili during that time. With Kili and his parents.” Fili looks from her to Kili to Bofur & Rona.

He turns back to Dis and she says: “Listen, Rona and Bofur will take great care of you and you can play with Kili all day long. But you need to behave for me. I do not want to hear you have been causing trouble, am I clear?” Fili nods and Dis smiles: “I love you, darling. I’ll see you in two days again.” She gives Fili a kiss on his forehead and another hug. Fili buries his head into Dis’s neck and she wraps her arms tightly around him.

Kili has joined Bofur and Rona in the meantime and watches Dis and Fili. He looks up at his parents and asks: “Doesn’t Fili wants to stay?” It is in slight panic and Rona wraps her arms around Kili’s chest, bending down a bit. She gives him a kiss on his forehead and says: “Little one, do not fear. Fili is simply saying goodbye to his mother.” Bofur ruffles his son’s hair and wraps one arm around Rona. He gently grabs Kili’s hand and says: “Laddie, your mother is right. Fili really is going to like it here. I mean, with me and you and your mother it is always fun, isn’t it?” He lightly tickles Kili and the little boy giggles. Rona smiles and rests her head on Bofur’s shoulder.

Fili and Dis pull away again and rest their foreheads together. Dis looks at Fili and whispers: “I must go now, my love. I’ll be back before you know it.” Fili nods and his mother stands up. She looks at Kili and his parents and says: “I trust you will take good care of my son during my absence.” Rona and Bofur nod and Rona says: “You won’t have to expect anything else.” Dis smiles: “Good. Then I’ll go now. Thorin and Balin are waiting for me.” She gives Fili one last kiss, sends the family a short nod and leaves.

Fili turns to Kili and his parents and Bofur says: “Welcome, my laddie, to my humble home and fantastic family.” Fili smiles and feels very welcome in Kili’s lovely family.

Kili walks up to him and asks: “Do you want me to show you around the neigh-neighbour…” He looks at his father and Bofur laughs: “Neighbourhood, laddie.” Kili turns back to Fili: “What da said.” Fili smiles and nods. “Great! Come on, the dwarfs next door are really nice but really old. They are more than three hundred years old!” Rona and Bofur smile and Bofur says: “But not before you two have eaten something. Come on, let’s go inside.”

-

“Kili, darling, have you washed your feet before you walked in?” Rona sends a frown to him and Kili looks down. Fili chuckles next to him and looks at Bofur. The older dwarf winks at him and chuckles as well.

Rona sighs and says: “I will clean the floor for you, little one. But remember, when it happens again, you will have to help me clean it, alright?” Kili nods and blushes a bit. Fili grins and ruffles his hair.

Bofur smiles at his wife and says to the boys: “Very well, go outside and play.” “Thank you, da!” Kili exclaims and tries to get off the stool. Rona stands up and lifts him off. Fili easily jumps off the stool and Kili immediately grabs his hand. He pulls him along to the door and a little later the two are playing outside under the warm rays of the sun.

-

Fili and Kili have been playing outside for the majority of the time. Rona and Bofur have even made a little walk with the two Fili staying close to Rona and Kili trying to ‘protect’ Fili from all the possible evil around them.

Later that night, Rona is tucking the two into bed. Kili didn’t want Fili to be sleeping alone and pulled the blonde prince into his own soft and warm bed. Fili didn’t mind at all and both Rona and Bofur found it very nice of Kili to do that for Fili.

“Did you have a good time, Fili?” Rona asks as she gently wraps the fuzzy blanket around the him. Fili nods as he beams: “I did, milady Rona! I really like it here!” Rona smiles and bends down. She plants a soft kiss on his forehead and wants to do the same to her son. But when she looks at Fili’s side, she doesn’t find him and looks up in confusion. She sees Kili running towards the door. There is Bofur, with his arms wide open.

Kili jumps right into them and Bofur wraps his arms tightly around him. He gives Kili a kiss in his hair and says: “Are you going to sleep, little one?” Kili nods and pulls away: “I will keep Fili company.” Bofur laughs: “Isn’t it the other way around?” Kili makes a snorting sound and Bofur gives him another hug and a kiss on his forehead.

He puts Kili back on the ground and guides him back to his bed. Bofur places Kili in his bed, next to Fili. Rona gives Kili a kiss on his forehead and puts the blanket around the two.

Rona and Bofur look at the two one last time and walk out of the room again after sending the two a warm smile and goodnight.

Kili moves closer to Fili and Fili smiles at him. “Do you like it here?” Kili asks. Fili nods and says: “I very much do, Kee. Your parents are really nice.” Kili smiles and says: “I know. Thank you for coming.” “Thank you for letting me stay.” Fili wraps his arms around the smaller person and soon the two are fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! And yes, I made Kili's mother and Bofur's wife up. I have no idea if he has a wife nor her real name. She is just my little character=) x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and comment if you want me to write more of these stories:)
> 
> By the way, for the people who are following my other stories, I will update my most recent ones tomorrow or Friday:) x


End file.
